


Alien Abduction Blues

by podlizzie



Category: Sherlock (BBC)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podlizzie/pseuds/podlizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is abducted by aliens. It's quite possibly the worst thing that's ever happened... to the aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Abduction Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alien Abduction Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170482) by Silver_Pard. 



[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/podlizzie/pic/000026g0/)

Title: [Alien Abduction Blues](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6518192/1/Alien_Abduction_Blues) (Fanfiction.net)  
Author: [Silver Pard](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/745409/)  
Reader: [](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/)**podlizzie**  
Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
Summary: Mycroft is abducted by aliens. It's quite possibly the worst thing that's ever happened... to the aliens.  
Rating: K+ - gen - crack!fic  
Length: 11:14 min

Links (mediafire): [m4b podbook format](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?q73c76wwrm4ye2u) | [mp3 format](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?8m2kottepcp009y)  
Links (archive): [m4b format](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/alien-abduction-blues-audiobook) | [mp3 format](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/alien-abduction-blues)

Crossposted: [amplificathon](http://community.livejournal.com/amplificathon/859670.html) | [Podfic_central](http://community.livejournal.com/podfic_central/5179.html) | [SherlockBBC](http://community.livejournal.com/sherlockbbc/2011206.html) | [Podlizzie Livejournal](http://podlizzie.livejournal.com/1330.html)


End file.
